


Responsibility

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [44]
Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Shot, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to come up with a better phrase he told her something he shouldn't have, and she didn't take it lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyahsa or Bleach.

* * *

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka began to laugh, each of them unable to hold it in, no matter how hard they tried. Eri's was light and barely heard. Ayumi's was a bit dark, but not much louder than Eri's. Yuka's could be heard about a block away, however, as each of them tried to control themselves.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Yuka asked, grabbing ahold of Ayumi's shoulders.

"Oh, oh dear," Eri giggled, trying to get her laughter back under control.

"Though," Ayumi gulped, trying to keep her laughter in, "I didn't hear the first part, he did."

Yuka laughed a bit louder, saying, "K-Kagome-chan's gonna blow!"

Their laughter caused her to turn a bit redder, not truly believing he'd just told her that. His face was as serious as it was whenever they faced off with Hollows, though she'd only learned of them once she'd come through the well the final time, and they'd sought to destroy her—she hadn't quite understand why they'd never attacked before, but she'd accepted it. The words of her friends told her everything that she needed to know, though, and she turned a darker shade of red in anger. "How… how dare you!"

Uryuu blinked in confused.

"I can't believe you would… would say such a thing," Kagome hissed, glaring at him. "It's-it's not my responsibility to… to do that!"

"But—" Uryuu had a bad feeling that his words had been taken the wrong way.

"Just because our…" she glanced at her friends, oblivious to Mikos and Quincies, "… _lines_  are beginning to fade out of existence, doesn't make it my responsibility to—to do anything with you! Besides, I'm not going to do something like that until I'm ready, so you can forget it, and… and," she gritted her teeth together, grabbing the ring on her finger to pull it off. Once she managed to do so, she held it out to him, and hissed, "You… you can keep this until you can figure out exactly what the hell is wrong with your ass at the moment!"

Eri gasped, her laughter halting instantly. She gazed at the ring that Kagome held out, and watched as Uryuu took it into his own hand hesitantly. Her mouth fell open, tears gathering in her eyes, wondering if she was one of the reasons why Kagome was giving the ring back. "Is… Kagome-chan?"

"I didn't mean—"

"I know full well what you meant," Kagome snapped. "You're not getting out of this one! And," she closed her eyes, "you can deal with the damn Hollows until you get your head out of your ass!"

Ayumi blinked in confusion, "Hollows? Has Kagome-chan lost it?"

Yuka tipped her head to one side. "It must be something that they don't like to talk about, so they called it that so that others won't know about it."

Eri nodded, nearly whispering, "It seems like something Kagome-chan would do, especially if it was really, really bad."

Yuka frowned, "Do you think Ishida made Kagome-chan do something bad?"

"It's probably a bunch of kittens Kagome-chan doesn't want to give away or something," Ayumi muttered. "I doubt that she'd be pulled into something bad; especially something really bad."

Eri nodded again, "Yes. Besides, Uryuu-san is so sweet most of the time." She sighed, a soft smile crossing her face. "I wish that my boyfriend was that kind, that devoted… that…" she sighed again.

Yuka bopped her on the head lightly, "Get your head out of the gutter, Eri-chan."

"B-but it wasn't!" Eri gasp.

"That's very unlikely," Ayumi said, causing Eri to blush a deep shade of red.

Uryuu sighed, bringing his hand up to straighten his glasses back into position. "Kagome," he started, "you're being unreasonable and rash."

"Unreasonable and rash!" Kagome shouted, bringing the attention of Uryuu's friends to them. "You're the one who's talking about my decision to have a family being a responsibility on my part, not the other way around! How dare you even think that I would… would… agh!"

Orihime bit her lip, asking, "Ishida-kun? Kagome-chan?"

"It's not my fault that you told me, 'perhaps we should start thinking about our responsibility to start a family now that we're going to…'," she turned her glare at the shinigami, who backed away rather quickly, as she poorly mocked Uryuu's voice. "What," she demanded, "do you all think I'm being 'unreasonable and rash', too?"

"Finally, entertainment."

"You really shouldn't think of it that way, Rukia-chan," Orihime gasp, turning to the shinigami now standing at her side.

However, Rukia smiled, and shook her head, continuing to watch the drama unfold. "I've always been fascinated with Kagome's temper. I believe she first yelled like this at Ichigo-kun, didn't she?"

"Ah, yes," Orihime nodded, "I believe so."

Ichigo grumbled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest as his scowl came back onto his face. Damn bitch and her damn yelling. He was lucky that he wasn't the cause of her attack, though, since neither of them would back down. Ishida could try all he wanted to calm her down, it wasn't going to help. Then again, it wasn't so bad that she was yelling now, since Ishida deserved it for all those damn Hollows he refused to go after when they had plans, thus making him, Ichigo, have to do it. Sometimes he wondered where the hell the shinigami who was supposed to patrol their sector was, since he seemed to be doing all the work lately.

Uryuu sighed, glad for the small moment when her temper was directed away from him. He wasn't afraid of her purifying him, but unless he summoned every bit of spiritual energy to fight her off she could probably kick his ass if she was angry enough. Her temper was frightening, and he always wondered where the sweet, kind, loving girl he'd seen moments earlier went to whenever she erupted. However, he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat once she redirected her gaze to him, the fire in her eyes strengthening.

"Besides," Kagome continued to rant, "I might be 'unreasonable and rash', but you're just insensitive!"

Ichigo snickered, seeing how Ishida's mouth dropped open.

"I mean seriously, how could you say something like that?" Kagome growled. "I might be the last Miko—"

Yuka blinked in confusion, " _I'm_  starting to think that Kagome-chan  _has_  lost it. There are plenty of Shinto shrines around here that have Mikos as the groundskeeper."

"It was kind of strange that she worded it that way," Ayumi frowned.

Eri said, "Maybe Kagome-chan just worded her sentence wrong?"

Noticing that her friend's were discussing the fact that she had said "last miko", she continued by saying, "—and you may be one of the last of the  _you-know-what_ ," she quickly glanced at them again, hoping they hadn't caught that, "but that doesn't mean that I have to start making a family with you the moment we get married. Hell, it doesn't mean I have to start making a family with you at all!"

Rukia tilted her head to the side, "Do you think the weddings really off?"

Orihime frowned and then shook her head, "No. Kagome-chan, for as long as I've known her, has always had a bit of a temper when it comes to these types of things. She doesn't like people telling her what her responsibility is. I think the last time she blew up was when her little brother Souta told her it would be her responsibility to watch over the shrine, though he is being trained by his grandfather."

"Insensitive?" Uryuu repeated the word. He had not really heard anything else that she had said, except that single word. He could not remember a time that he had been insensitive toward her. In fact, he believed that he had always been the gentleman that he was, which was half of what drew her to him—the other half was probably the fact that she hated anything too normal. Pushing his glasses up once more, he asked, "When have I ever been insensitive?"

"Just now!" Kagome cried. "I can't believe that you would put that kind of pressure onto my shoulders! I love you, but  _damn it_ , I won't have you push me into having a family!"

"I wasn't trying to push you to do anything," he replied.

"Like hell you weren't!"

Her energy was rising, he noticed immediately. However, he noticed soon afterward that she was clutching the end of her shirt and knew that he shouldn't have said what he said the way he did. He had not meant for her to take it that way, but even though they were to be married, he wasn't quite comfortable talking about their future in front of everyone else. Besides, he had only said it because he wanted to have a family with her, and because Orihime had pushed him to saying something about them trying when she had lightly mentioned that their children would most likely be quite handsome, whether male or female.

"Oh, Kagome-chan's cussing," Eri gave a small gasp. "You remember the last time she did that, don't you?"

Ayumi nodded. "Wasn't it just last winter?"

Yuka nodded, "I remember that. The lights started to flicker and when I asked around the neighborhood no one else said that they had had any power troubles. Oh, and I remember why she started, too." Yuka gave a small shudder.

"Uryuu-san seems to make her bad side come out," Eri stated softly. "Maybe it's a good thing that she gave the ring back."

Ayumi shook her head, "I don't. Ishida-san gives her a little excitement, even if he does manage to make her yell."

"And cuss," Yuka added.

Ayumi nodded, "Yes, and cuss, too."

Orihime noticed the rising energy as well, and knew that it could lead to trouble if her friend wasn't calmed down. She stepped forward and placed her hand onto her shoulder, saying, "Kagome-chan, I don't think that Ishida-kun meant it that way. Right, Ishida-kun?" She gave him a small look that stated quite clearly he had better agree. Orihime wouldn't hurt him, but she knew that Hollows would be attracted to the increase in energy and would come looking for a meal.

Or, maybe something worse would.

"Of course," Uryuu agreed, catching onto what Orihime was signaling. Kagome had always had a strange habit of either walking into situations she shouldn't have, or attracting something that could cause trouble for her. There was no need for them to attract any type of danger at the moment, especially since they were out in the open with many normal humans, all of which could get hurt. "I did not mean to offend you, Kagome."

She huffed, turning her back to him, and grabbed onto Orihime's arm. However, she frowned when she noticed the naked finger on her hand before turning back to him. She stuck her hand out, her anger subsiding quite quickly, and made a clear demand for him to hand it over. When he didn't, staring at her in confusion, she said, "Give me my ring, Uryuu."

"You're the one who stated that I should hold onto it until I could figure out what was wrong with myself," Uryuu said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

She stepped closer to him, "Give me my ring and I'll forget this ever happened."

"I still don't think I should, I haven't quite figured out what you wanted me to," Uryuu stated, leaning into her. She scowled at him, obviously disliking his humor and wanting her engagement ring back on her finger. "Though I am beginning to think that it may be you."

She grabbed his hand, tugging at the fingers that had closed around the ring he had originally given her when he asked for her hand. She scowled deeper, tugged a little harder, and gave a small gasp when she found herself leaning against his chest, her hands fisting into his shirt. "Uryuu," she said softly.

His hand moved through her hair, gently running the strands through his fingers. With the knuckle of his other hand he brushed her cheek as he stared down at her. She suddenly seemed so small and fragile, even though she had clearly showed a large amount of anger not too long ago. "Forgive me?"

She pushed away from him a little, smiling, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Perhaps because I'm insensitive?"

Ayumi shook her head, "Kagome-chan and her mood swings."

"Do you think that it's her time of the month?" Yuka asked.

Eri blushed a little, "Probably."

Uryuu took her hand in his own and gently placed the ring he held in his other back where it belonged. "I did not mean to say that it was our responsibility to have a family," he said after a moment.

"I'm not sorry I yelled at you," Kagome muttered. Seeing him frown a bit, "But, though you shouldn't have said it was my responsibility to have children with you as soon as possible after we're married, I wouldn't mind having children with you because I  _want_  to."

"I'd like that," he smiled.

"I know," Kagome pecked him lightly on the lips and straightened herself. "But you're still going to have to wait until after we're married."

Ayumi yawned a bit, before muttering, "At least they've stopped fighting." She noticed that Yuka, Eri, and Orihime nodded at her words.

"Now," Kagome smiled brightly, "what were you saying about ice cream before all this started, Orihime?" She turned to her friend, leaving her to-be-husband behind as she latched back onto Orihime's arm. As they chatted she grabbed onto Rukia's as well and pulled the other woman along with them, waiting for only a moment for Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri to catch up behind them.

"I still think your girlfriend is nuts, Ishida," Ichigo scowled, beginning to walk after them.

Uryuu frowned at him, and pushed his glasses back into place once more. He followed after the women, and stated, "Very soon she will be my wife, Kurosaki, and I hope by then you will show her a bit of respect."

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered.

_\--Fin_


End file.
